The increased requirement for greater troop mobility has been accommodated by the trend toward multiband, multimode radio systems. While technology permits the production of smaller, lighter-weight radio equipment, overall communications capability has not kept up with the demand. The need for flexibility, security and reliability of terrestrial radio communications remains a critical problem. Two more significant radio limitations are the congested frequency spectrum and the physical limits on radio propagation. The development and use of satellite communication are an attempt to overcome these limitations.
What is needed is a seamless integration of satellite communication capability into conventional tactical radios. The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.